Children
by Aly the Spy
Summary: Sequel to Proposal. Revised version up! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I dont own anything but the plot and any new characters I wish to introduce and torture. The rest belongs to the great and wonderful Tamora Pierce.

Children: Chapter 1

The First Baby

Keladry of Masabolle sat at Pirates Swoop with her good friend, Alanna the Lioness. Being slightly over eight months pregnant, King Jonathan had forbidden Kel from knights work, and this week the Lioness had invited her to the Swoop. Alanna knew that Kel could use some company, as most of her friends were away from the palace, where she had been staying for a month or so.

Now the two sat discussing politics in the Copper Isles, and the new ambassadors that were to be arriving from the island realm soon. Soon they wore that subject out, and it grew silent.

Alanna broke the silence by saying, 'You know, my daughter, Alianne, just had her first child a few months ago.'

'Really? I don't think I have ever met her,' Kel responded, interested in the conversation for once. She had heard very little about the Lioness's only daughter.

'Well, you've heard that she's in the Copper Isles, right?' Kel nodded. 'Well, she's a good friend of the Queen there. She helped with the rebellion, and now is one of Queen Doves top advisors.'

'Wow. I didn't know that. I would like to meet her. Is she coming with the ambassadors by any chance?'

'I don't know. Possibly. When George and I went with the delegation last year, she mentioned wanting to come back here to visit.'

'Who did you meet in the Isles?' Kel asked, and Alanna told her about the people there, and the fabulous architecture in the capital city.

Later that night

Kel sat in her rooms, reading. They had just had a delicious meal and Kel looked forward to a good nights sleep. All of a sudden, she felt a pang in her lower stomach. She put her book down cautiously and stood. She walked slowly to the door. There it was again. She opened the door and started down the hall. Again. She had reached Alanna's study, where the lady knight had said she would be. She pounded on the door, fright in her eyes. Again. Was there something wrong with the baby? 'Alanna!' she called.

The redhead opened the door and looked at her friend. 'What's up?' she asked.

Kel told her what was happening. Alannas eyes widened. 'Come sit down. I think I know what's wrong.' _But this is too early..._

Kel came into the study, and took a seat. Alanna examined her with her magic, and confirmed her suspicions. 'Kel, you're going into labor.'

She was put in a room down the hall, where Alanna stayed with her through the night. A messenger was sent to Dom, who was almost a day's ride to the north. Kel knew he probably wouldn't get there in time for the birth, but it was worth hoping for.

Her water broke a little before midnight, and by morning Alanna told her the baby would come soon. At just past ten, Alanna told her to push. After another five minutes, the purple eyed healer handed her a small, pink child wrapped in a blanket. A girl.

'What will you name her?' one of the maids asked, and Kel went through the list of names her and Dom had come up with. Only one seemed to fit. 'Morgan. Morgan of Masabolle.'

'I like that name. It fits her,' Alanna said, taking a seat beside her. 'You should sleep. Dom will be here by tonight, if, and I'm guessing he will, he rides here as fast as he can. See, look, Morgan's already asleep.' Alanna smiled. 'She's got the right idea.'

By this time, Kel too had fallen asleep. She had gotten very little sleep the night before, and now exhaustion had taken over. Alanna smiled, and left to find George.

That evening, Dom came riding up to Pirate's Swoop, just as Alanna had predicted. He was very much pleased with the baby, and held her while she slept. He kissed his wife and thanked Alanna for all the help she had given Kel, and so that was that. Morgan would grow big and strong, like her mother, and three years later Kel became pregnant again.

The Second Baby

(Spring, about two and a half years after Morgans birth)

Kel and Dom sat at Masabolle in Doms study with their two-year-old daughter, Morgan. Dom sat in his favorite chair reading a thin book on the Immortal's war. Kel sat across from him, with a book in her lap, which she looked at. It was about glass making, but she didn't pay attention to the words.

She was trying to figure out just how to tell her young daughter she was going to have another baby. Dom had said that she had better tell the two-year-old. Apparently he didnt know how to tell her either.

Kel might have been able to put it off if she hadn't been leaving tomorrow. She was going with Neal to New Hope, then Mastiff. After that, she planned to go to Corus to visit Criket and Roald. They had just had their third child, and Kel hadn't seen the youngster yet.

_Well, I'd better tell her straight out. There's really no other way, _she thought. She gazed out the window. The sun was just setting. _Morgan's bedtime._

Kel sat her book down on a small table beside the chair and said, 'Time for bed, Morgan.'

The young girl looked up from where she sat on the floor, clutched her rag doll close, and stood. 'Okay.' She walked over to Dom, who gave her a kiss on her cheek. Then she came over to Kel, who stood. They walked down the hall to the nursery, where Kel helped her daughter put her nightgown on.

Once Morgan was tucked in bed, Kel said, 'Now, before I tell you your story, I want to tell you something very important, alright?'

Morgan nodded. Kel smiled. 'Do you remember seeing you little baby cousin last week?' Morgan nodded. 'Well, your going to have a little baby brother or sister just like him soon. That means your going to be a big sister. Would you like that?' Morgan, eyes bright, nodded her little head eagerly. Kel smiled.

'Good. Now, for that story. How about the one about the Ysandir? Here goes. Page Alan and Prince Jon were in the city of Persopolis, the Bazhir's only city. Duke Roger had practically dared Prince Jon to go into the Black City, where legend said ancient beings lived...'

And So It Was

'He's so little. And he's pink!' Morgan exclaimed, looking at her new little brother. 'When can I play with him?' she asked, looking up at her adopted aunt, Alanna.

The red-head smiled, looking down at the daughter of her close friend. 'Not for a little while, or at least not like you're thinking. It'll take a little while before he's big enough to run around with you. I don't think many people can keep up with you, let alone a little baby,' she explained.

Morgan sighed. 'I thought he would be able to play with Selda and me.' She referred to her best friend, Selda of Queenscove, Neal's daughter. Though they were a year apart, they played together whenever they could.

Alanna grinned. 'Maybe in a few years. But for now we'll let him sleep,' she handed the boy back to the nurse in charge of caring for the child, and reached down to take Morgan's hand. 'How about I play with you? I'll teach you a game my brother and I used to play when we were little.'

Morgan came with her, agreeing, but said, 'I'm not little anymore. I'll be three in a month.'


	2. Chapter 2

Children: Chapter 2

How They Got Along

Six Years Later, on the Fief of Mindelan

'C'mon, Alex! Were gonna be late!' an eight-year-old girl yelled at a younger boy, seemingly her brother, who ran behind her.

'Im the one who told you we should leave earlier, Morgan!' the six-year-old boy yelled after her. 'And why do you care? It's _my_ riding lesson! And Grandda wont be mad if I'm a few minutes late! Why can't we walk?' he complained, trying to keep up with her. He knew this was impossible, but he always tried.

'You can walk. But I'm running! Ma said that she had to run all the time as a page. And seeing as I'm going to be a page, I'd better start now!' the hazel-eyed girl stopped at Mindelans castle gates, so Alex could catch up. He came, and gratefully stopped, leaning against the wall while he panted. Morgan grinned. She was about four ten, with green-hazel eyes like her mother's. Alex was shorter than his sister, with short-cut brown hair and bright blue eyes like his father's.

'You'd better start running too, if you want to be a knight,' they started walking together towards the stables, where Alex was to have his first riding lesson. 'Maybe you should consider becoming a sorcerer. Uncle Neal said that you could if you wanted to. And seeing as your to weak to be a knight...'

'No way! I'll be a knight, a famous one,' the boy said, waving his hand around, as if he held a sword. 'I'll fight ogres, and horrocks, and Stormwings. I'll command whole armies, and be stronger than any man _or_ woman alive!'

Morgan smiled. 'Of course. Except me.'

Alex made a face at his sister, then asked, 'When did Ma say she was coming back?'

'The second week of June. That's...'

'Next week,' Alex finished for her. 'Thats a long time. I don't mind staying here with Grandma and Grandda, and playing with the village children, but I miss Ma and Da.'

'Me too. But at least Grandda is teaching you to ride, and not the Lioness, like me,' Alex and Morgan both shivered. Learning from the Lioness was... interesting. And often painful.

They arrived at the stables a few minutes late, but their Grandda wasn't there. Only...

'Uncle Anders!' the children yelled. They ran up and hugged their favorite uncle.

After hugs were finished, Morgan asked, 'Where's Grandda at?'

'He and your Grandma are going back to the Yamani Islands week after next, and he had to take care of some things for the trip. He asked me to come teach you to ride, boy,' he smiled at his favorite sisters son, and said, 'C'mon. I've picked out a mare you'd like, Alex. She's waiting in the stables. Morgan, you come too.'

They followed the knight inside to a stall that housed a white mare. The only thing that wasn't white was an odd, tear-drop shaped splotch of brown on her rear, right leg.

'She's beautiful,' Alex said, eyes wide. 'What's her name?'

'She hasn't got one,' Anders answered. 'The man who sold her to me said that she was too beautiful for any name he could think of.'

'What will you call her?' asked Morgan.

'I think I'll name her Quicksilver.'

'A fitting name. Now, the first thing you learn is how to saddle her up. Morgan, will you show him?'

'Of course.'

A Year and a Half Later, on Masabolle

'_Again_?' Morgan exclaimed. 'I thought you were done!'

Kel sighed. Explaining to her ten-year-old that she was going to have another baby was worse than informing the king she would need some time off soon. 'No, I'm not done yet. I may be thirty years old, but I can still have children, and I am. I'm sorry I didn't inform you earlier, but I didn't know for sure until yesterday.'

Morgan made a face. Her mother was having another baby, and she didn't tell her until two days before she went to the palace. Figures. But what was she to do? 'Sorry, Mother. I'm just, well, it's just that I think it'd be odd having a little brother or sister ten years younger than I am. That's all.'

'I know. But you won't see the baby much, any way. You'll be busy with page training. But won't you like having another little brother or sister? Alex is fun, and trust me, babies are just as fun. I've had two of them.'

Morgan smiled, and leaned against her mother. 'All right. You win. But if I have to change it's diapers. . .'

Kel laughed. 'Let's get you packed, girl. Then maybe we can go riding.'

Page Training

Kel smiled as she and her daughter rode up on Corus. The city was beautiful, especially in the pale light of dusk. She looked at her daughter, who gazed at the city in wonder. As many times as she had been here, she still goggled at all the city had to offer, compared to Masabolle, where she had been raised. Kel felt the youngster's excitement, and suddenly yelled, 'Race you to the city gates!'

She kicked her mare into a gallop, and heard Morgan laugh, then follow. Her daughters swift gelding caught up with her soon, as he was much younger than Kels mare. Morgan won the race, if only by a hair. Kel smiled at her only daughter, and Morgan smiled back. They rode into Corus, heading to the palace where King Jonathan reigned as king of Tortall.

The next day, in the Training Master's office

The training master smiled. 'Hello, Lady Knight Keladry, Page Morgan.'

Kel smiled back. 'Are you enjoying your new post, sir?'

'Of course. I get to stay here in the palace most of the time. You for one know how much better the food here is than on the road. And a nice warm bath every day, and a comfortable bed every night. This is the life. Although there is the slight drawback of having to train these youngsters. But all in all, it's worth it. I actually enjoy it.'

Morgan stood silent beside her mother while the two conversed. She had only met Lord Alan once, before he had taken over the post of training master. Her mother was good friends with him, having to work with him so often.

The Lionesss son turned his attention to Morgan now, looking her over. 'How old are you, Page?' he asked, kindly.

'Ten years old two months ago, my lord.'

He nodded his head in acknowledgment. 'Do you have your own maid?'

'No sir.'

'Very well. A palace maid will be assigned to you. And as a girl, there is a certain rule regarding boys in your room. If there is a boy in your room, your door is to be open. The same applies if you are in a boys room. A maid isn't a chaperone. The door is to stay open even if there is a maid in the room. Understand?'

Morgan nodded.

'Other than this one rule, you will be treated like all the other boys in regard to your training. I believe there is one other girl starting her page training this year. Maybe the two of you should become friends. There are still very many boys and men, and even women, who believe that girls belong in a convent. Don't let them discourage you. I recommend that you make a lot of friends. Believe me, you'll need them.'


	3. Chapter 3

Children: Chapter 3

Sponsors

That night, just before supper

Lord Alan was standing in the hall when Morgan came out of her room, meaning to head for supper. The other pages stood by their doors, so she did the same. After a few minutes, an older boy, whom Morgan guessed to be a third year, opened his door and came out. He looked at Lord Alan, who stared at him accusingly, and he muttered, 'Sorry I'm late.'

This appeared to be the last page. Morgan looked around the hall, and counted four other girls, ten boys.

'First years, come and line up here. The rest of you, over here!' the lord bellowed, pointing to the places the pages were to stand. Morgan went to stand in front of the training master, as did one girl and three boys.

'Now, as some of you already know, tonight we will choose sponsors. A sponsor's job is to show a new page around the palace, to help them to make friends, and to help them with their homework. So, to start off, who would like to be Evan of Tasride's sponsor?'

Two older boys raised their hands, and Lord Alan pointed to one. 'Kennan. You are Tasride's sponsor.'

The brown haired boy came to stand behind Evan. 'Who would like to be Kaira of Mage's Tower's sponsor?'

Morgan looked at the girl closely. She hadn't seen Kaira for a long, long time. This was Daine and Numair's youngest daughter, and if Morgan remembered correctly, was a year older than herself. Kaira's sponsor was a long, lanky fourth year whose name was Aiden, from King's Reach. Next was Davion of Jesslaw, whom Morgan knew. His sponsor was Faris of Martis Hill. Then it was her turn.

'Who will be Morgan of Masabolle's sponsor?' a boy and a girl raised their hands. 'Adelaide of Tirragen, you are Masabolle's sponsor.'

The older girl walked over and stood behind Morgan. She gave her a warm smile, and Morgan smiled back.

The last boy's name was Kain of Nicoline. His sponsor was Michael of Stone Mountain. As the pages dispersed, headed for supper, Morgan turned to Adelaide.

'Hello,' the girl said. 'My name's Adelaide, but my friends call me Adie. I don't believe we know each other, but my friend Davion recommended you.'

'Oh. I don't know Davion very well, but his father and my mother are friends. Shouldn't we be heading to dinner?' Morgan asked, realizing that they were alone in the pages wing.

'Of course. Alan will be mad if were late. And I'd hate for you to have punishment work when it's your first night here. C'mon, this way.'

'Who's the boy who is sponsoring Evan?' she asked. He had seemed a bit different than the rest. In charge.

'Leone, or Leo. He's a friend of mine. Big headed, but he's a good friend. Why do you ask?'

'Just wondering.'

They had reached the Hall, and they got their trays and food. Morgan followed Adie to a table with Evan, Leo, Kaira, Aiden, Davion, and Faris, along with two other boys Morgan didn't know. They both sat down, and Adie introduced her to everyone.

'This is Aron of Hollyrose and this is Cassius, or Caz, of Naxen,' she said when she reached the last two boys. They both smiled at her, just as the others had, and she smiled back, just as she had done. She was happy to have so many friends already, and could tell she was in for some interesting times.

Alianna

A new page arrived at the palace but a few days after Morgan arrived. In fact, there were two. The first was a third-year, a red-headed girl from the Copper Isles. The second was her younger brother, a first-year, his name being Nathan. His sister's name was Alianna.

A day after these two arrived, training started. Morgan soon learned that her mother was right; this was HARD. Her morning was filled with reading, writing, math, deportment, or manners as the nobles practiced them, and history. By the time she got to lunch, she had a poem to read and write an essay on, four math problems to be completed by tomorrow, and she had to read a chapter in her etiquette book. And she was only halfway through the day.

She followed Adie to a table where noone else was sitting, and she wondered why they were sitting alone. But then, Adie waved her right hand over her head, and called, ' 'Anna!' Morgan looked where her mentor looked, and saw the red-head girl named Alianna, with her brother Nathan following. Alianna grinned when she saw Adie, and hurriedly made her way to their table. Nathan stumbled along behind her, looking a bit lost.

'Goddess! I thought I'd never see you again, Adie!' Alianna exclaimed as she sat down. 'And you're Morgan, right? Grandmother told me quite a bit about you this summer while I was staying with her and Grandda. You're a first-year too, just like Nat. Maybe you can help him with his math. Mithros knows I can't.'

Morgan looked a bit puzzled, but then realized who this was. 'You're Alanna's granddaughter?' Alianna nodded. 'She's told me quite a bit about you, but she never called you Alianna; she called you Ally.'

Alianna nodded. 'That's her nickname for me. Mother's always been Aly, so now Im Ally, or maybe just a little Aly.' She smiled, a familiar gleam in her eyes. Then she turned to talk to Adie, catching up with what had happened over the summer. Meanwhile, Morgan talked to Nat, and learned that he, too, had learned to ride from the famous Lioness...

Of Mathematics and Horses

'I have a little sister. Her name is Kaerinda. She's but a year old.'

Morgan nodded. 'Mother's pregnant. Uncle Neal says that it'll be a girl. She's supposed to be born in a few months after Midwinter. I'm not sure when exactly.'

The two sat in the library after supper, trying to get some work done. Morgan helped Nat with his math, and he helped her with her poem. They got along well, and they both were about halfway done with their work.

'My younger brother is six. I think he wants to be a knight, too, but I wouldn't be surprised if her became a mage. He's got the Gift, as do I, but his is much stronger than mine is. Right now, Uncle Neal, Alanna, and Duke Baird are all training him at one time or another, depending on where they are and where he is. I suppose it's hard to train with the Lioness, but it can not compare to learning to ride from her. He was lucky; Uncle Anders and Mother taught him.'

And so the conversation went on, until lights out. Then, they discovered that they had only finished about three-fourths of what they were supposed to have, but were too tired to do anything about it. So the two went to their rooms, and Morgan fell asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow.

A bell that hung in a tower high over the page's wing woke Morgan at dawn the next day. Moaning, for she ached all over, she bathed her face in cold water. She dressed quickly and went out into the hall, to find Adie waiting for her. She waited with Alianna, and they all waited for Nat. He appeared soon, fighting to keep his eyes open. Alianna and Morgan where the only ones who seemed to want to talk at breakfast; clearly, Alianna hadn't inherited her grandmother's hate of mornings, while her brother had. Adie had warned her at supper the night before that she didn't get along with the morning, so Morgan wasnt surprised that she didn't talk to anyone.

'There's no living with her 'till midday. She's about as bad as grandmother. The only difference is that Adie isn't as good with a sword,' Morgan nodded, remembering a time her da had said something that hadn't faired well with the Lioness, and her temper was much worse so early in the morning.

After breakfast, they all headed off for mathematics, then reading and writing, where Morgan was assigned a longer poem with a longer report for not finishing the report on her previous poem. Then there was history, where Morgan almost fell asleep, thinking about Sir Myles, who had once taught this class, and was quickly brought back to reality by a sharp _snap_ on her desk when the Mitharian preist who now taught this class slapped his ruler on her desk. This happened quite often in history class, whether to her or one of the other pages in the class.

After lunch, the pages had their first day of combat training; they hadn't started yesterday because one of their teachers was not at the palace yet. So, first, they headed for the stables. Morgan, of course, already had her gelding, Nightfire. He was pure black, and some of the pages admired him, wide eyed, as she groomed and saddled him. Nat, on the other hand, didn't have a mount, so he was to use a spare. There were several to choose from, and he picked a small bay mare, by the name of Novia, the Yamani word for friend. After receiving Alianna's approval, Nat groomed and saddled his mare. Once all the youngest pages had picked their horses, and everyone had their mounts saddled, Lord Alan, who had been supervising, led everyone outside and then yelled,

'Mount-up!'

The pages did so, and someone said, 'Has anyone ever mounted _down_?'

Lord Alan turned to the fourth year who had asked. 'Actually, Queenscove, I believe I recall an incidence where your father did.' The boy turned red, and Morgan smiled. This was her cousin, Bryce. And Morgan remembered her mother telling that story.

That day all the first years had to do on their horses was ride them around the yard at a walk, without falling off. This proved difficult for some pages, but for her, and, Morgan noticed, Nat, it was simple. The older pages practiced jousting. At the end of this class, while all the pages groomed their horses, Lord Alan called for Morgan and Nat.

'Since the two of you already know how to ride, and very well, seeing as you were both taught by my mother, you will join the older pages tomorrow and learn to joust,' he nodded to them, and they both went off to finish grooming their horses.

For the next class, the pages headed for a practice court near the stables. Here stood Eda Bell, the Shang Wildcat, and her partner, the Shang Ox. Here they were to learn the art of hand to hand combat. Once thought of as an art of fighting meant for commoners, knights now used it almost as much as they used their sword. The new pages first lesson was how to fall. Morgan knew quite a bit about this, but purposely didn't show it. Her mother had said quite a bit about not bragging.

After that, they headed to yet another training yard, where Lord Alan was handing out staffs to the first- and second-year pages. The third- and fourth-years went to a separate training yard to practice their sword fighting. Morgan received a staff from the training master, and then Alan paired second-years with first-years. He showed the pages what each of the blocks looked like, then each of the strikes. Then, slowly, he called out, 'High, middle, low,' while the pages tried to keep up. This was fairly new to Morgan, who had only used a glaive before, and she had just as many bruises as all of the other pages afterwards. Except Nat. Apparently, the staff was his weapon of choice, along with a dagger.

Next came archery, which Morgan had a little experience in. After the instructor was satisfied that she had a good eye and even better aim, he made her work on the way she stood. For an hour.

Archery was the last class of the day, and so the pages went to their rooms to wash and change for supper. Morgan fell asleep in her bath, and was only awakened when Adie knocked on her door. After she had dried off and dressed, the two headed for dinner along with Alianna and Nat. That evening, Kaira and Aiden joined them for supper. And, after supper, Kaira also joined Morgan and Nat in the library with her work.

The three pages work hard on their work, but somehow did not manage to finish it before lights out. So, the three tired pages parted, and all went to their rooms, longing for their beds and a good nights sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Children: Chapter 4

Family and Friends

'Are your parents coming to the palace for Midwinter?' Nat asked. They sat, once again, in the library after supper, doing their class work.

'I don't know. Mother's to have the baby soon, so she'll probably stay at home. My brother, Alex, may come with Uncle Neal. I know he and Selda are coming. Selda's a few years younger than me, but a year older than Alex, and she said she wants to be a page. The only thing is, she hasn't told her da yet. And I don't think Uncle Neal would be to fond of his only daughter becoming a knight.'

'Why not? He's Kel's best friend, and he was squire to my grandmother for four years! Surely he knows she could be a page just as fine as any boy,' Nat said, aghast.

Morgan shook her head. 'Ma says differently. I don't know why, but she's convinced he won't like it, and I believe her. I've said the things you just did, but she wont change her mind. I'm beginning to think that maybe a sage or something told her!'

Nat laughed at this, as did Morgan. Little did they know that she spoke the truth...

Selda was in her rooms at her father's estate, packing her bags. Her family was going to the palace for Midwinter, to attend the King's festivities. Selda was glad Alex was going; he would be more fun to talk to than her little sister, who was only two years old. And she couldn't wait to see her big brother, Bryce. He was in his fourth year of training as a page. As she thought of him, she remembered that she had to tell Da sooner or later that she wanted to become a page. But she knew he'd be upset. He never even let her go outside if it was raining, or if it had just rained, _or_ if it was going to rain. In her opinion, he was a bit over protective.

Another upside to their visit was that she would get to see Morgan. It had been half a year since she had had someone her size to practice the glaive with, mostly because Alex wasn't any good, and she somehow always ended up on her butt several times when she practiced with Kel, and almost never got off the ground with her ma.

She thought back to her father. _Maybe Morgan could help me figure someway to convince him to let me go_...

An Adventure in the City

'Page Morgan, I have decided to award you for your hard work. You have tomorrow morning to go into the city. I expect you to be back at lunch, and no later. Since this is your first time in the city, you may bring one of the older pages to show you around and make sure you don't get lost. I believe Adelaide is behind in mathematics, so I recommend that you choose someone else.'

Morgan nodded. Now she understood what Adie had meant when she had told her, 'Pick Alianna to go with you,' when the younger page had told her that Lord Alan wanted to see her after supper. 'I'd like Alianna to go with me,' she told the lord shortly.

Alan nodded his head and wrote something down. 'I shall tell her. Now, off you go. I'm sure you have some class work you need to finish.'

Morgan bowed quickly and left. She ran down through the halls until she reached her door in the page's wing, and then opened the door and pulled out her class work from her small bag. Then, closing the door behind her, she set off for the library to help Nat with his math work.

Alianna laughed at her wide-eyed companion. 'Where have you been for the past ten years?' she asked.

'It's just... I've never been in the lower city, really, just to ride through it. I didn't know there was so much of it!' Morgan stopped walking for a second, looking at something that had caught her eye. Alianna rolled her eyes, smiling at the folly of her young friend. She dragged the girl away from the booth, saying anything there was too expensive for her.

'We're going to the Dancing Dove. We can get a drink there, and maybe someone will recommend a place to shop. And keep an eye on your purse. This place is full of thieves.'

Morgan nodded, checking her belt-purse subconsciously, and followed Alianna through the crowd.

A few minutes later they entered the Dancing Dove, a lively inn full of a variety of people, from rouges to merchants to, occasionally, a few noblemen. Alianna led Morgan to a table and ordered a glass of lemonade for each of them. They sat and enjoyed their lemonade for a few minutes, Alianna planning what to do for the rest of the morning and Morgan wondering what Alianna had planned.

'Hello. I don' believe I've seen the two 'o you 'ere before,' said a young man, a thin smile etched on his narrow face, pale gray eyes staring down at the two girls.

Alianna smiled at him. 'And who might you be?'

The boys eyes twinkled in amusement. 'Name's Jasson Matsson. Your's?'

Alianna smiled at him. She liked this boy. 'Alianna of the Copper Isles. I'm a page at the palace.'

Morgan introduced herself. 'I'm Morgan of Masabolle. I'm also a page.'

'Have a seat,' Alianna offered, and Jasson accepted. They soon learned that this mysterious gray-eyed boy was the son of a merchant who sold his goods in the Lower city.

'Why did you take an interest in us? Surely there's other people here that you don't know,' Morgan questioned him.

Jasson grinned. 'The two of you looked interestin'. And I thought you might need a guide. Ya know, someone to teach you the ins and outs of the city.'

'Maybe. Do you know a good place to find sweets? I thought it might be nice to bring some back for Adie.'

The three spent the rest of the morning running around the city, and Jasson showed the girls the best places to buy all kinds of things, from sweets to belt-knives.

Midwinter

'Morgan!' Alex cried happily. He almost tackled his older sister, he was so happy to see her. Morgan grinned and hugged her younger brother back. When Alex had let go, Morgan went to greet her Mother's best friend, and her Father's cousin. Bryce had already greeted his father, and was now talking to his younger sister.

'Hello, Uncle Neal. How are you?' Morgan asked.

'I'm doing just fine. Now, what's this about Alan telling stories about me? I'll have to go tell on him to his ma or something if he isn't going to behave,' Neal said in mock anger.

Morgan smiled. 'Oh, nothing bad Uncle. He just tells us about your wonderful riding. If you'll excuse me, Uncle, I'd like to speak to Selda,' Neal nodded, and Morgan went to speak with her favorite cousin.

'Hey, Selda.'

The younger girl grinned. Hey Morgan. I'm very glad to see you.'

Morgan had to smile back. 'Have you talked to your Da yet?'

Selda shook her head. 'I was, but I overheard him talking to Aunt Kel, saying he was glad that I hadn't said anything about wanting to be a page. And I heard Aunt Kel say something about a sage, or something. But, well, I don't think hell like it very much if I ask him. I'll have to figure something out.'

Midwinter for the youngest pages consisted of giving dishes to the older pages who were serving during the banquets, eating a late supper, and then falling into bed, exhausted. Morgan had bought gifts for her friends at the market, with Alianna to help with picking them out and Jasson knowing the best place to buy.

Her presents consisted of some sweets from Alianna, a belt-knife from her father, and a book on famous battles from Adie.

Nothing else major happened that Midwinter- besides one of the forth year pages spilling soup all over the queens new dress, that is. Neal, Selda, and Alex headed back to Masabolle two days after the festivities ended, and the pages were back to their same schedule as before.


	5. Chapter 5

Children: Chapter 5

Keitha

'She's so cute. What will we name her, Kel?' Dom said, looking at his new baby daughter.

'I dont know. What do you want to name her?' his wife asked him.

'I think... Keitha. It means 'female warrior' in Yamani, does it not? I think it suits her well.'

'It does,' Kel kissed the girl on the forehead, and whispered, 'Sleep well, my little Keitha.'

Alex looked down at the little baby his mother was holding. Keitha, his new little sister. 'She's awfully small.'

'You were too when you were but a day old. She'll grow, though. Just like you did,' Kel told her son, smiling. 'Maybe she'll become a knight.'

'Or a mage, like Uncle Neal.'

Kel nodded. 'But for now she's just your baby sister. Would you like to hold her?'

Alex nodded, and Kel laid the little bundle in her son's arms. Alex looked at the little girl and smiled at her. Kel smiled as well. She was happy the two got along well.

Dom stood in the doorway of the room, watching his son hold Keitha. He had the brightest smile on his face, and a most glorious gleam in his eyes. The look of pride on his face was that of a father's.


End file.
